Breakdramon
|level=Mega |type=Machine Dragon |type2=Undead |attribute=Virus |family=Dragon's Roar |from=GroundramonDigimon Battle |to=Examon * (w/ Slayerdramon)Digimon Masters |partner=Steam Dealers Wheel Lovers |java=Kōhei Fukuhara |javan=(Xros Wars) |jacards= , , , |s1=GigaBreakdramon |g1=Dramon-type |n1=(En:) Brakedramon''Digimon World Championship'' }} Breakdramon is a Machine Dragon Digimon. It is a gigantic Digimon said to exist in order to destroy everything on the ground. When it digivolved, it successfully obtained the design data for various construction equipment through hacking, and it possesses power and ability surpassing other Machine Digimon. However, in exchange for excellent mechanical performance, its organic parts were reduced almost to zero, and its motives and emotions were lost. For that reason, it does not falter from the damage its body suffers, and it is feared as the ultimate dragon of destruction that will continue destroying until it rusts away. After Breakdramon passes, not even "What?" is left behind. Attacks *'Destroyed Rush'This attack is named "Destructive Rush" in Digimon Links.: Repeatedly strikes the earth at extremely high speed with its left and right shovel arms, allowing it to split the solid ground. *'Tazer Strike'This attack is named "Infinity Bowling" in Digimon World Championship, and retains its original name of "Infinity Boring" in Digimon Battle. (Infinity Boring): Fires all the drills operating throughout its body, allowing it to smash mountains. *'Gravity Crush'This attack retains its original name of "Gravity Press" in Digimon World Championship. (Gravity Press): Raises its entire mass and then flattens its target, allowing it to crush anything. In Digimon Fusion, this attack uses a gravitational field for this function. Design The DigiCode on its feet reads |ワーニング|Wāningu|lit. "Warning"}}, and the DigiCode on its knees reads |デジタルモンスター|Dejitaru Monsutā|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Etymologies ;Breakdramon (ブレイクドラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) Break. May be a pun on the " " mechanism. *(En:) Dra. Derived from Dramon. Fiction Digimon Fusion Digimon World Championship Brakedramon digivolves from Groundramon with 20 battle 10 won 10 lost and 60 virus. Digimon Battle Terminal 02 Breakdramon DNA digivolves with Slayerdramon to form Examon. It also appears as a boss. Digimon Battle Breakdramon digivolves from Groundramon and can digivolve to Examon. Digimon Masters Brakedramon digivolves from Groundramon and can DNA Digivolve to Examon with Slayerdramon. Digimon Heroes! Breakdramon is card 5-809 and 6-498. Digimon Links Brakedramon digivolves from Groundramon and can digivolve to Examon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Brakedramon is #278 and is a Earth Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from Groundramon, Triceramon, and MetalTyrannomon, and can DNA Digivolve to Examon with Slayerdramon. Its special attack is Destroyed Rush and its support skill is Chiryu, which increases damage from Earth type attacks and Attack by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Brakedramon is #278 and is a Earth Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from Groundramon, Triceramon, and MetalTyrannomon, and can DNA Digivolve to Examon with Slayerdramon. Its special attack is Destroyed Rush and its support skill is Chiryu, which increases damage from Earth type attacks and Attack by 10%. Digimon ReArise Brakedramon may digivolve from Groundramon and may digivolve to Examon or nothing. Notes and references